


There's no way you're going to leave me alone, I swear to the gods

by Avelorni



Series: Ildatch forest [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Size Kink, Supernatural Elements, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelorni/pseuds/Avelorni
Summary: Suho is Minho's seccond in command, and he is in charge when Minho is absent. But Minho dissapeared wihout warning, and Suho is getting a bit nervous to say the least.





	There's no way you're going to leave me alone, I swear to the gods

Suho was starting to feel truly worried. Several hours have passed since Minho disappeared, and anyone knew where he went. A pair of soldiers informed him that they show him get away from the camp just for a moment, apparently to release his bladder, but then they got distracted, and when they realised, Minho was no more.

Suho was Minho’s lieutenant, he was in charge when Minho wasn’t present. Nevertheless, unlike Minho, the men didn’t respect him precisely. Suho was not a knight, he didn’t belong to the military nobility as Minho, but to the service nobility, that is, his family duty was not the warfare as Minho’s, and they didn’t live in mighty castles of thick walls. Suho’s family lived near the king, helped him with the kingdom’s affairs, get wealthy through trading, and live in sumptuous palaces.

Every noble must know how to fight, no matter if he belongs to the military or service nobility, so Suho was not desperate in that environment. Nevertheless, his military vocation was nearly non-existent. And why he got in that adventure? His father was the reason. Amongst the younger generation of both types of nobilities there was a healthy rivalry, accompanied in most cases by a tremendous sexual tension, generally fulfilled, so they usually were in very good terms. The problem was with the older generations, fathers mostly. The service nobles envied the military quests of the military ones, and the military nobles envied the wealth of the service ones and tried to emulate each other. None of both attempts used to be fructiferous. And despite all of that, there he was, sent by his own father for: Teach those starving dirty knights locked in castles who the bosses were.

Suho was not made for that kind of things. His milky skin differed from the tanned soldiers, and despite being quite muscular and being used to physical efforts, most of the times was difficult to keep up with the soldiers.  According to them, Suho had the effeminate custom to wash himself with soap and water daily, and most of them believed that he had no genitals of washing himself that much. To Suho they were all a bunch of filthy peasants to whom words such as hygiene or manners were unknown. The only one who was at least a bit similar to himself was the manly, tall, muscular, gentle and charming Minho. He defended him every time the soldiers mock him about something, avoiding psychological damage to Suho. Minho, unlike his soldiers, washed himself with soap and water (but less frequently than Suho), and did things like eating with his mouth closed, or not releasing his bladder in everyone’s presence, that made Suho really thankful of having him.

Minho, like the majority of the military nobles, was very fond of poetry. Suho, as the other service nobles, preferred prose, but hearing Minho reciting verses was truly satisfying, and made the lack of novels far less boring. Soldiers thought of Suho as a pretentious faggot, but Minho, despite of his homosexuality, was a manly man, strong, brave, and with leader capabilities.

That’s why Suho was on his nerves. The men were not precisely happy about depending on the milky skin, weak legged boy. So that’s where he made a decision. He appointed a subordinate to control the camp as he and other five men abandoned the camp to find Minho.Soon a trail was found, probably belonging to Minho, so they decided to pursue it. After a few hours just walking between the trees, and after defending themselves of the attack of a pretty big feline, they found Minho’s trousers. They were very well known to Suho. He uses to wear them inside the tent, while sleeping or just resting. They did very little to hide the big shaft that Minho has between his muscular thighs, as the fabric was translucid and nearly transparent, but Suho had little to complain about that matter. Excited about the discovery, they continued with the search. Nevertheless, something seemed to be not totally well within the forest. There was no sound at all. Not even a single bird, a fatidic sign.

Suddenly, from behind a rock, a giant bear charged against the six men. With an only swipe of his gigantic paw, the beast threw a man against a tree, broking his back instantly. Immediately the other men wielded his weapons against the bear. The spears broke when trying to penetrate the beast’s thick skin, and the arrows from the crossbows bounced at his dense fur. One by one, all of his men were killed by the beast until only Suho was left to face the bear.Despite a few spears reached to pierce in his flesh, as a few arrows, the bear was still alive, and furious. Until that moment Suho reached to hit the beast with his sword, but not enough to make a lot of damage. The bear charged again against Suho, but he managed to jump in the last moment and to hit the beast’s head, which knocked down and stunned the animal. Suho took that moment to sink his longsword into the beast, slaying it.

Exhausted, Suho managed to hear the sound of flowing water. Excited, he run headed to the marvellous sound with his little remaining energy. Fortunately he only had received a few hits and shoves by the bear, so he didn’t suffer any major injury. When he reached the stream, he kneeled immediately and started to drink with desperation. The last time when he was able to drink something was in the camp, and after the fight he needed some water.

After raising his head from the water, he saw something across the stream. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Minho. There he was. Stark naked, laying on the grass. It took him no time to stood up and run across the water, throwing himself to his knees beside his superior.

“Minho!” Suho gripped his shoulders, shaking him to wake him up, if he was still alive.

“Min…” He stopped suddenly, he realised something really strange. His hands were soaked by…cum. Minho himself was coated by cum. Suho muted. Someone raped his beloved knight? It didn’t look like that, in fact he had a better look than ever. His skin glowed and his face reflected an absolute peace. Then he went to the forest to simply fuck? It doesn’t make sense either. Suho realised that the cum smelled extremely well too.

Minho took no time to come to his senses while Suho was enjoying the white substance’s scent. Suho stared, he had a far better look than before parting to the forest. Without realising Suho’s presence, Minho stretched out his limbs, scratching his head, staining it with cum unconsciously. Minho, not fully awaken yet, didn’t knew what the sticky substance was, and placed his hands before his eyes, curious about what attained his hands. He took no time to recall what happened several hours before. As a lightning, he sat up and looked around him, searching for the being that gave him many hours of pure carnal pleasure. And to his surprise, he found no horned man, but Suho.

“Suho?” Minho shook his head, surprised “What are you doing here?”

Suho’s face glowed with anger “You went missing for ten hours the least!” He crossed his arms “Coud you explain me at least why it fucking looks like twenty men came on you!?”

Minho got up slowly and sighed “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, don’t worry about it” Suho stared, he was decided to get a excuse from his superior.

“Okay, I got fucked by a horned man whose cock was as big as my leg, had a pair of bull balls and made so much cum that could easily replace that stream’s water by it” Suho’s face was priceless “Satisfied?”

Suho sighed, not believing that lame excuse “Look Minho, I don’t fucking care what you do with your dick, your ass or whatever, but you cant disappear suddenly and let me alone with…” He stopped whining and complaining to look astonished at Minho holding his belly tightly, and literally vomiting cum, as his hole started to ooze the same substance.

“Minho, what in the absolute fuck has happened to you?!” Suho ran to him, holding Minho as he continued vomiting.

“I told you” He managed to gasp when he finished throwing up “But we don’t have time for that, we have to return to the camp” Suho shook his head, Minho was really stubborn.

“And don’t you dare to return to the camp as that” He pushed him gently towards the river “I’m sure that the men don’t want another cum dump in command”

“I’m not a cum dump!” Minho whined. Suho raised his eyebrow, analysing his beautiful muscled body covered in cum. He could swear that the knight’s shaft and balls got bigger if it wasn’t an absolute insanity to believe that genitals could grow in half a day. “Yeah, you don’t totally look like one at the moment…” Minho held his gaze for a few seconds and gave up, getting into the water.

It took him nearly half an hour to get rid of all the cum over his body, to Suho’s despair. When Minho got out the water, his subordinate whined.

“A little bit more and you would have turned into a tortoise”

“Can you be less a little cocky bastard and actually be useful and guide us back to the camp?” Suho stared briefly at his wet shaft, he swears it got a bit bigger. It was a bit difficult to focus having such a gorgeous man naked and wet in front of him.

“Yeah of course, whatever”

And with that, them both got again into the perilous forest, headed back to the camp.


End file.
